seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Key Dungeon part 2
Tack, Fea, Zozo, and Rangton saw Christie's huge bag. It had all her medical tools, and clothes. Fea, picking through it, saw a pair of panties, and looking at them, put them back in, while blushing. "Women where such a small pair?" Tack, putting his hand in it, grabbed a stereoscope, and pointed it at Zozo. "Hey, Zozo, you have a flea on your head." Zozo, freaking out, scratched at his head, and found a flea. He dropped it, and stomped on it. Rangton, put his hand out, and grabbed a t-shirt, that said '1# Doctor'. He compared it's small waist to his waist, and threw it at Fea. "You think she get pissed that you wore it?" They heard footsteps, and everyone took steps away from the bag, and looking cool. Christie, in a bth towel came in. She tried to shower, and instead, saw a soap stick and a bucket of water. She saw everyone, and knew they went through her things. Tack was using a stereoscope, and pointing it at Zozo, while Zozo whistled, and looked away. Rangton was doing jumping jacks, looking like he didn't do anything. While Fea was holding a t-shirt of hers. "Can you guys not grab my stuff?" Rangton, reacted with mock hurt, and put his hand to his heart. "You wound us. We?! Take your stuff?! Why!" She pointed at her open bag, that had her stuff over the ground, and at Tack and Fea, holding her stuff. Everyone, looked away, and Zozo tried to fix the situation. "It's because we didn't bring much stuff, and you have cool stuff! I mean, I just love..." He grabbed a bra, and put it back down. "Okay, not that... But you have a stereoscope! You think we can leave that be?!" Tack, pointed the stereoscope at Christie, and noticed something in her hair. "You have a flea." - Everyone, sat at the sleeping room/office room. Christie, went through her large bag, and Tack was still using her stereoscope. She grabbed out a few doctor suits, and handed it to everyone. With a grin, she pointed at the group. "Put it on." Fea, looking at her's asked why. Christie, folding her arms, and smiling, looked at them. "I have a plan. Just put them on." "Okay, as long as we don't where your panties." She looked at them, and Zozo, blushed. "We didn't wear them! Not, that it didn't look good... I'll shut up." Rangton, took off his shirt, and Christie, averted her eyes. "Can you put it on somewhere else?!" Fea, starting to take off her dress, looked confused at Christie. "Why?" Tack, put on the doctor suit, and scratched at himself. "Bring me the stereoscope! I think I have fleas!" Christie, face palmed, and decided joining too fast was not the smartest idea. But, if her plan works, they can save Malk, and destroy the base... From the inside! Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Key Dungeon Arc